1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to laparoscopic devices. In particular, the invention relates to a laparoscopic seal assembly having a detachable attachment ring for selectively securing a retractor to the seal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
During laparoscopic procedures, it is often desirable for the surgeon to place his or her hand within the patient in a manner manipulating the instruments positioned within the patient. When this occurs, it is desirable to separate the external environment from the internal portion of the patient. For example, when hand assisted laparoscopic procedures are performed within the abdominal cavity, it is desirable to perform hand exchanges with minimal loss of abdominal pressure.
As such, a need exists for skin mountable seals permitting hand assisted laparoscopic procedures without fear the abdominal pressure will be compromised. The present invention provides such an apparatus.